


Фотоэффект

by Edessa



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2016 [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Case Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edessa/pseuds/Edessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У всех есть свои тайны — к этому команда Машины уже привыкла. Но не во все секреты им стоит совать нос. Особенно если речь идет о мегакорпорации, квантовой физике и парне с необычными талантами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фотоэффект

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон для игры. Третий сезон сериала.
> 
> Примечание к QB: Пол Сайрин — руководитель «Монарха» на момент событий игры, в прошлом лучший друг Джека Джойса, хроноактивный, объявлен виновным во всех преступлениях «Монарха», считается погибшим.
> 
> Примечание к POI: Гарольд Финч, Джон Риз и Самин Шоу занимаются спасением случайных людей по всему Нью-Йорку с помощью разумного суперкомпьютера.

  
Все было почти как раньше — так, как может быть у тех, чья работа спасать чужие жизни. Не тихий день, когда Номеров нет, но и не из тех, когда приходилось бегать по всему городу, как во время войны HR с русскими. Финч работал за компьютером, хмурясь и иногда потягивая зеленый чай из бумажного стаканчика. Рядом на подстилке валялся Медведь, перевернувшийся на спину и подставляющий пузо Шоу. Она сидела на корточках рядом, чесала пса. Оба выглядели на редкость довольными. Увидев Риза, Самин поднялась на ноги, пошла к доске, на ходу откидывая волосы за спину. Финч обернулся, чуть кивнул в знак приветствия.  
— У нас новый номер. Мэдлин Своллоу, — объявил Финч, имея в виду свежую фотографию на доске. — Тридцать пять лет, работает флористом. Родилась и выросла тут, в Нью-Йорке. Разведена.  
Риз оправил пиджак, подошел к доске, проигнорировав ехидный взгляд Шоу. На фотографии была миниатюрная брюнетка с приятным мягким лицом.  
— Что известно про бывшего мужа? — привычно спросил Риз. Как ни крути, а в немалой части их дел фигурировали бывшие супруги.  
— Уже проверила, не вариант. А жаль, — заговорила Шоу. Риз повернулся к ней, чуть выгнул бровь, и Самин все-таки пояснила: — Разошлись по обоюдному согласию через полгода брака. Сейчас живет в Техасе. Женился во второй раз, держит ферму, вполне счастлив. С бывшей женой контактов не имеет. Вообще, — и подумав, повторила: — Жаль. Хороший был вариант.  
Финч чуть кашлянул, обозначая неодобрение. Риз усмехнулся. Точно как раньше. Медведь приподнялся на своей подстилке, навострил уши. Но поняв, что все в порядке, лег обратно.  
— А еще родственники?  
— Родная сестра — София Эмерал. Насколько мне известно, они очень близки, хоть мисс Эмерал и живет в другом городе. Возможно, дело в ней, я проверяю. А пока, думаю, стоит проверить квартиру мисс Своллоу, а также поговорить с ее коллегами. Причины, по которым мы получили ее номер, неизвестны, думаю, стоит опасаться всего.  
— Я съезжу на квартиру, — Риз кивнул.  
— А я тогда на работу, — Шоу пожала плечами. — Финч, что с ее телефоном?  
— Этим я тоже сейчас занимаюсь, — сосредоточенно пробормотал Финч.  
Шоу тихо хмыкнула, пошла к выходу. Риз проследил за ней взглядом, пожал плечами, тоже собираясь уходить.  
— Сообщи, если будут подвижки, — напоследок попросил он.  
— Конечно, — Финч оторвал взгляд от мониторов. — И, мистер Риз, будьте осторожней.  
— Постараюсь, — после паузы ответил Риз уже у выхода.

***

— А она неплохо устроилась… для флориста, — прокомментировал Риз, осматривая подъезд, в котором жила Мэдлин.  
— Я проверил счета — ей помогает сестра. София Эмерал — известный ученый-физик, — прокомментировал Финч. — Как я уже говорил, они очень близки.  
— Погоди-ка…  
Дверь, которая вела в квартиру Мэдлин, была приоткрыта. Джон достал пистолет, осторожно заглянул внутрь. Было тихо, но в квартире царил такой бардак, будто кто-то старательно что-то искал. И не похоже, что это была хозяйка, в последний момент потерявшая ключи. Риз осторожно прошел по комнатам, но, к счастью, следов крови не было. В спальне на полу лежала опрокинутая фотография сестер на фоне какой-то башни — явно не в Нью-Йорке. Тот город, где жила София? Риз нахмурился, оглядываясь. Кто же здесь был и что он искал? И нашел ли?  
Риз остановился, прислушиваясь — еле слышно скрипнула входная дверь, прошелестели осторожные шаги… Кто-то только что зашел в квартиру. Джон резко развернулся и поднял пистолет, когда шаги раздались совсем рядом. Заметив его, парень странно дернулся, но тут же поднял руки, показывая что безоружен.  
— Ты не Мэдлин, — заметил он.  
— Детектив Стиллс, — Джон продемонстрировал давно украденный значок, опустил пистолет. — Ты знаешь мисс Своллоу?  
Парень медленно опустил руки, не спеша отвечать. Он производил смешанное впечатление. Высокий, русоволосый, голубоглазый, в простых джинсах и кедах, кожаной куртке поверх рубашки, он казался совершено безобидным. С виду обычный парень, который при нужде может полезть в драку, но вряд ли способен на рассудительный бой. Практически мальчишка. Но с другой стороны, держался он на удивление уверенно, будто считал себя сильнее других  
— Ну да, знаю, — он пожал плечами. — Приехал к ней в гости. А… что случилось? Где она?  
— Я это у вас хотел спросить, мистер… — Джон убрал значок в карман, сделал шаг вперед.  
— Я понятия не имею, где она, — парень сделал вид, что не заметил просьбу представиться, синхронно с Ризом отступил на шаг. — Я вот только что приехал из другого города.  
Он осмотрел комнату, чуть дольше задержался взглядом на фотографии. Похоже, он узнал место. Риз нахмурился. Визитер ему решительно не нравился.  
— Тогда оставьте, пожалуйста, свой номер. Если что-либо станет известно…  
— Я, пожалуй, сам разберусь. Если что — думаю, вы сами будете в курсе. Извините, — и смылся за дверь, прежде чем Риз успел его остановить. И в последний момент Джону показалось странное — что руки парня мерцали, словно осыпаясь осколками стекла. Игра света, не более.  
На улице, разумеется, никого не было. Джон щелкнул по наушнику, хмуро оглядываясь.  
— Дома Мэдлин нет, но кто-то был до меня и перевернул все вверх дном, — отчитался он. — И еще какой-то тип подозрительный приходил, искал ее.  
— На работу она тоже сегодня не выходила, — проворчала Шоу. — Напарница ничего не знает. Сказала только, что пару дней назад Мэдлин взяла отпуск за свой счет. Причин не называла. Странно это все. Что с телефоном, Финч?  
— Я пытаюсь отследить, но мисс Своллоу не включала его сегодня, — коротко ответил Финч. — Однако я узнал, что ее сестра работала ведущим хроноисследователем в «Монарх солюшнс». Почти десять лет. А несколько недель назад неожиданно уволилась.  
— Хроно… что? — не поняла Шоу. Риз солидарно промолчал.  
— Хронофизика — раздел квантовой физики, достаточно молодой и быстроразвивающийся… — начал Финч. Джон срочно перебил его:  
— Так значит, дело в ее сестре? — Риз быстро оглянулся. Показалось, что он кого-то заметил за углом дома. Но нет, чисто.  
— Мы получили номер мисс Своллоу. Значит, это она или жертва, или преступник… — с явным недовольством в голосе ответил Финч. — О! Ее телефон только что включился! Высылаю вам координаты!  
Риз быстро глянул на телефон и заторопился к дороге, на ходу ловя такси. Нужно было спешить. 

***

— Чарли, скажи, что ты знаешь, как еще найти Мэдлин, — Джек Джойс посмотрел из-за угла на уже уходящего полицейского.  
— Э-э-э, наверное, да. А в чем дело? — Уинкотт застучал клавишами так, что даже по телефону было слышно.  
— Дело в том, что не я один ее ищу. И могу ручаться, что этот тип притворяется копом. Он мне Берка напоминает. Как бы он не оказался ищейкой «Монарха», — Джек на всякий случай не выходил из укрытия.  
— Хреново, если так… сейчас, попробую найти ее телефон. Если его ей тоже дарила Эмерал — это будет как два пальца…  
— Только побыстрей, Чарли. Если убьют Мэдлин, Эмерал мы никогда не найдем. А найти ее необходимо.  
Джек сбросил вызов и шумно выдохнул, смотря на свои руки. Усилием воли удалось прекратить мерцание, но особого облегчения это не принесло. Софию Эмерал нужно было найти как можно скорее.

***

Финч в очередной раз сообщил о передвижениях Мэдлин — и стало очевидно, что женщина либо чего-то боялась, либо просто нервничала. Ее маршрут, который удалось отследить после включения телефона, оказался хаотичным и непредсказуемым. Шоу уже минут пять недовольно бухтела, что за такой бегать — никаких ног не хватит. И Риз, и Финч терпеливо молчали.  
Джон вышел из такси как раз в тот момент, когда из супермаркета через дорогу появилась Мэдлин. Она нервно оглянулась, скользнула взглядом по Ризу, но не нашла в нем ничего подозрительного, поправила сумку на плече и заторопилась вдоль улицы.  
— Шоу, я нашел ее, — быстро сказал Риз, идя следом за женщиной.  
— Поняла, — тут же собралась Самин. — Иду с другой стороны, буду через минуту.  
Мэдлин свернула на малооживленную улицу, остановилась у дороги, достала телефон, начала нервно нажимать на экран. Риз притаился за столбом, осмотрел улицу. Шоу пока еще видно не было, но в тени дома на противоположной стороне кто-то остановился. Джон нахмурился.  
— Снова этот тип, — пробормотал Риз.  
— Кто? — быстро спросила Шоу. Джон заметил, как она вывернула из проулка и замерла, увидев Мэдлин.  
— От тебя на три часа. Я его сегодня встретил, — Риз окинул парня взглядом. Он, похоже, не замечал Джона, смотря только на Мэдлин.  
— Тот турист? — Шоу с интересом осмотрела парня, фыркнула. — Дилетант.  
— Но нам все равно не мешало бы узнать, что нужно ему от мисс Своллоу, — вступил в разговор Финч.  
— Выясним, — Риз кивнул. — И…  
С визгом шин на улицу вырулила машина. Пассажирская дверь открылась на ходу, из нее показался ствол пистолета-пулемета. Риз выхватил пистолет, рванул к дороге, зная, что Шоу сделает точно так же. Мэдлин испуганно охнула, но оцепенела от ужаса и не шевелилась. Риз вскинул пистолет, чтобы выстрелом хотя бы отвлечь стрелка, успеть хоть так спасти…  
Подзабытый парень внезапно оказался прямо перед Мэдлин, вскинул руки, закрывая женщину собой. Но пули вместо того, чтобы пробить обоих людей насквозь, замедлились, словно застревая в киселе — из-за слабого зеленоватого свечения, окружившего парня.  
Риз невольно замер, как и Шоу по другую сторону дороги. А вот в машине такому повороту событий не очень-то удивились, моментально закрыли окно и дав по газам, скрываясь за поворотом. Риз успел заметить, что номерного знака на машине, разумеется, не было.  
Парень опустил руки — свечение тут же исчезло — и чуть удивленно огляделся. Мэдлин испуганно пятилась, прижимая телефон к груди. Шоу, еще более рассерженная, чем обычно, быстро шла, целясь точно в голову парню. Риз тоже поднял оружие, перешел дорогу. Парень заметил его, усмехнулся.  
— Детектив! Какой сюрприз!  
— Руки на виду держи, — предупредила Шоу, подойдя почти вплотную.  
— Все в порядке, не надо нервничать, — парень поднял руки, огляделся на Мэдлин. Та испуганно отступила еще на шаг. — Эй, ну я же помочь хотел!  
— У нас одна цель, — начал Риз, сделав еще один осторожный шаг. Мало ли что он еще мог выкинуть.  
— Ага. Только я сам справлюсь, ладно? — парень медленно отступил на шаг, начал опускать руки.  
— Не делай глупостей, — сердито отрезала Шоу, наступая на него. Лицо парня странно дрогнуло.  
— Не собираюсь.  
Он резко дернул рукой, сделал пасс в сторону Шоу, и та замерла на середине движения, окруженная странной сферой, напоминающей мутное стекло. Риз не успел удивиться, собрался стрелять, но цель уже исчезла из поля зрения — парень внезапно оказался прямо за ним, ударил локтем по спине и пнул под колено, выбивая из равновесия. Риз, морщась, развернулся — но парень уже был на другом конце проулка.  
Догонять его было бессмысленно.  
— Вашу мать. Что. Это. Было? — снова начавшая двигаться Шоу встряхнулась, словно мокрая кошка. — Риз? Ты в порядке?  
— Все нормально, — Риз показал большой палец, потер колено. — Он сбежал. Мисс Своллоу? С вами все хорошо?  
— Д-да, спасибо, — Мэдлин наконец отняла телефон от груди, убрала в карман. — Кто вы? Что случилось? Это же был?..  
— Вас пытались убить. Мы здесь… чтобы помочь, — Риз убрал пистолет, осторожно подошел к ней. Женщина не стала пятиться. Что ж, уже хорошо.  
— Это из-за Софии, — прошептала она.  
— Вашей сестры? — Шоу же убирать оружие не спешила. — Вы уверены?  
Мэдлин кивнула. Риз и Шоу мрачно переглянулись.  
— Тогда вам необходимо спрятаться. Пойдемте. У нас есть убежище, — Риз протянул руку. — Мы защитим вас. Вы мне верите?  
— Да, — женщина покосилась на Шоу, вздохнула. — Верю.  
— Тогда давайте уходить, пока другие не приехали, — Самин качнула головой. — Вперед.

***

— Вот скажи мне, чем ты думал? — Фиона сложила руки на груди, смотря на Джека сверху вниз.  
— А что мне было делать — пойти с ними? — Джек устало взглянул на нее, и не думая садиться.  
Он лежал на диване, потеснив с него парой минут ранее Уилла. Брат поворчал, но занял место в кресле и снова углубился в свои расчеты. В небольшой квартире, которую они снимали в Нью-Йорке, было тесно. Тем более — вчетвером. Тем более, когда дела шли, откровенно говоря, не лучшим образом. Им пришлось покинуть Риверпорт, причем быстро: Хэтч включил их всех в список «нежелательных лиц». То есть нужно доставить обратно в штаб-квартиру, но не обязательно живыми. Благодаря махинациям Чарли, деньги у них были на первое время, но и проблем оставалось по-прежнему выше крыши. А решений пока не предвиделось. Уилл предложил для начала найти Софию Эмерал, за что все с радостью ухватились. А Джек старался не радоваться сильно заметно — это был шанс для него, ведь именно София лечила Пола. Вдруг и ему поможет…  
О своей болезни Джек предпочел никому не рассказывать.  
— Да, именно это и надо было сделать, — Фиона тряхнула головой, откидывая волосы на спину.  
— Фиона, мы понятия не имеем, кто они такие, — Джек махнул рукой. — А ты предлагаешь им довериться?  
— Ну, цель-то одна оказалась, — пробормотал Чарли из-за монитора. — Так что ты мог попробовать выяснить, кто они такие.  
— Угу, и как ты это себе представляешь? Надо было рассказать им правду? Так они бы меня в ближайшую психушку отвезли, — Джек сложил руки за головой. Фиона возмущенно фыркнула.  
— Часть ее. А теперь ты упустил не только возможных союзников, но и наш последний шанс найти доктора Эмерал.  
— Что, прямо-таки последний? — Джек скорчил недовольное лицо. — Чарли? Последний?  
— Вообще-то нет… — словно нехотя протянул тот. Фиона резко развернулась к нему. — Но этот вариант нам абсолютно не понравился. И под «нам» я имею в виду нас троих.  
Уилл что-то пробурчал в знак согласия. Джек заинтересованно посмотрел на него.  
— И… что за вариант?  
— Машина, из которой напали на Мэдлин, принадлежала «Монарху», я уже проверил. Они знали, где она будет наиболее беззащитна. И возможно, могут знать, где доктор Эмерал. Маловероятно, но шанс есть. Здесь, в Нью-Йорке, есть их филиал, так что, как понимаешь, прибыли они не из Риверпорта, — Чарли развел руками. — Можно навестить местных.  
— Ну, вариантов-то у нас не очень много, я так погляжу, — Джек сел, посмотрел на недовольную Фиону.  
— Нет. Придется действовать так, — недовольно буркнула она. — Держи адрес.

***

Мэдлин держалась на удивление спокойно для человека, которого недавно пытались убить. Сидела на диване в убежище, крепко сжимая кружку с кофе и периодически косилась на Шоу, которая стояла у двери.  
— Мисс Своллоу, вы сказали, что вас пытались убить из-за сестры, — Финч присел напротив. — Почему вы так считаете?  
— София проработала в «Монархе» очень долго. И всегда говорила мне, что верит его руководителю, что понимает, ради чего работает. Что это очень важно для всего мира… А недавно — после того безумного дня, помните? — она позвонила мне и сказала, что не может больше доверять «Монарху». Что произошло что-то ужасное, о чем она не может рассказать по телефону. И что мне нужно быть осторожной. И остерегаться «Монарха».  
Мэдлин сделала глоток кофе, осмотрела всех по очереди. Риз нахмурился. «Тот безумный день» — да уж, трудно было забыть, когда мир, казалось, сошел с ума. Аварий, несчастных случаев и катастроф за те восемь часов было больше, чем за последние восемь месяцев — потому что по какой-то неведомой причине все появлялось будто из ниоткуда. Водители утверждали, что пешеходов не было, пешеходы до последнего не видели машину. Люди исчезали, а спустя мгновение оказывались в другом месте… Нью-Йорк тогда зацепило не так сильно, как многострадальный Риверпорт, но тот день, а точнее, вечер, запомнился им надолго.  
Финч вздохнул и потянулся к ноутбуку, что-то проверяя. Шоу недовольно свела брови.  
— Вы говорили, что знаете того мужчину, который помог вам, — начал Риз. Мэдлин покачала головой.  
— Нет. Раньше я его не встречала. Но я видела его, кажется… в новостях Риверпорта. Знаете, моя сестра живет там давно, так что их новости я смотрела как свои в тот день. Волновалась, — Мэдлин слабо улыбнулась. — Но лично с ним не знакома.  
Шоу недовольно закатила глаза, но ничего не сказала. К парню у нее был свой счет — ей вовсе не понравилось, как ее вывели из строя. А если учесть, что они оба понятия не имели, что случилось и как парень это сделал… Но кем бы он ни был, он тоже пытался защитить Мэдлин. Точнее, он единственный, кто это смог сделать, без его помощи женщина была бы уже мертва.  
Зазвонил стоящий на столе телефон, и Финч вскочил, схватил трубку и принялся быстро записывать. Риз и Шоу переглянулись — они оба были в курсе, что это значит. Мэдлин же только непонимающе посмотрела на всех. Финч взял ноутбук, быстро глянул на Риза и Шоу, похромал в другой конец комнаты, к камину. Напарники без дальнейших слов пошли за ним. Мэдлин кашлянула, отвернулась.  
— Новый Номер, — вполголоса заговорил Финч. — Это…  
— Это же он! — выдохнула Шоу, заглядывая в экран. С фотографии на досье на них смотрел тот самый парень, ставший за пару минут головной болью.  
— Джек Джойс, — зачитал Риз. — Двадцать девять лет, уроженец Риверпорта, недолго служил в морской пехоте… эй, Шоу, а у вас есть кое-что общее.  
Шоу оскорблённо фыркнула. Риз чуть улыбнулся, снова повернулся к досье.  
— А вот это уже интереснее…  
— Объявлен террористом в Риверпорте, — голос Финча чуть дрогнул. — Массовые убийства, разрушения…  
— Объявлен при немалой поддержке «Монарх солюшнз». Слишком часто мы слышим это название. Кого еще они ищут? — Риз потер переносицу. Что-то не складывалось — зачем террористу спасть жизнь Мэдлин?  
— Минуту… Уильям Джойс, его брат. Чарли Уинкотт. Фиона Миллер. София Эмерал…  
Все одновременно посмотрели на Мэдлин. Женщина словно почувствовала их взгляды, подняла глаза от кружки.  
— Притормозите, — Шоу мотнула головой. — Парень — террорист, даже если исключить козни корпорации, доказательств хватает. Я не исключаю козни, но если бы они склепали обвинения из ничего, то они не продержались бы так долго. Значит, наш прыткий малый виновен. Но если он террорист, то почему его номер получили мы?  
— Здесь что-то нечисто, — Риз кивнул. — Предлагаю спросить у того, кто замешан в этом.  
Мэдлин растерянно огляделась, когда вся команда села перед ней. Она поставила кружку на стол, сложила руки на коленях.  
— Что случилось?  
— Вам известно что-нибудь о человеке по имени Джек Джойс? — осторожно спросил Финч.  
— Джек… — Мэдлин наклонила голову. — Я не так уж и много слышала о нём. Чаще слышала про Уильяма Джойса, от сестры. Он тоже был ученым, София очень уважала его работы, но она говорила… ну, на своем языке, понимаете? Я не сильна в физике, а София в этом всю жизнь. А Джек Джойс… пару раз слышала про него, но не помню где.  
— Уильям Джойс — физик, основоположник теории частиц, ответственных за стабильность времени — хрононов, — пояснил Финч. — На его работах построена вся современная хронофизика. Он…  
— Джек — его брат. И это он вас спас сегодня, — перебил Риз. — И мы надеялись, что вы скажете нам почему.  
Мэдлин растерянно покачала головой.  
Опять тупик. Но сейчас было необходимо найти Джека, потому что, несмотря на неопределенность, которую всегда оставляла Машина с Номерами, куда как более вероятно, что Джойс окажется убийцей — с его-то «послужным списком». У него были определенные проблемы с «Монархом», значит, он может попытаться разобраться с ними…  
— В Нью-Йорке есть филиалы «Монарха»? — Риз повернулся к Финчу. — Головной офис находится не здесь, но кто-то должен быть в городе.  
— Штаб-квартира находится в Риверпорте, — Финч застучал клавишами. — Но да, в Нью-Йорке есть их филиал. Вы считаете, что?..  
— Он может пойти туда. И оттуда же могли отдать приказ убить ее, — Шоу кивком указала на Мэдлин. — Два в одном. Мне нравится. Пошли, Риз.  
Джон кивнул, уже снимая плащ с вешалки, пока Финч диктовал адрес. Мэдлин неожиданно вздрогнула, достала из сумочки вибрирующий телефон, растерянно пробормотала: «Это София…». Риз жестом попросил включить громкую связь. Финч застучал по клавишам с новой силой.  
— Мэдлин? — голос у Софии Эмерал был уставшим. — Ты в порядке?  
— Д-да, все хорошо, — Мэдлин кивнула, подняла глаза на Финча.  
— Мисс Своллоу в безопасности, — заговорил Финч. — Мы защитим ее. Но вам известно, зачем «Монарх» хочет ее убить?  
— Вы?.. Вы не с ними, — София шумно вздохнула в трубку. — Кто вы?  
— Неравнодушные наблюдатели, мисс Эмерал, — Финч помолчал. — Вы знаете, почему вашу сестру хотят убить?  
— Из-за меня, — после паузы ответила София. — Мартин Хэтч не принял мой отказ. И решил… так донести свою позицию. Вы поможете Мэдлин?  
— Конечно, мисс Эмерал.  
— София, вашу сестру спас Джек Джойс, — вступил в разговор Риз, повел бровью, поймав недовольный взгляд Шоу.  
— Они тоже здесь? — растерялась Эмерал. Похоже, она-то знала, с кем имеет дело. — С вами?  
— Он в городе, но сейчас не с нами, — Риз нахмурился. — Они? Вы имеете в виду?..  
— Джек должен быть с братом. Они… в курсе ситуации. Братьям можно верить, — из трубки раздался какой-то шум. — Мне нужно бежать, пожалуйста, защитите Мэдлин.  
Связь с Софией прекратилась так же внезапно, как и началась. Мэдлин снова вцепилась в кружку, глотнула кофе, стараясь успокоиться. Команда переглянулась. Шоу ухмыльнулась, приподняла брови.  
— Дело принимает интересный оборот. Поехали, Риз, пока наш парень не убил кого-нибудь.

***

— Так, что мне искать внутри?  
Джек прижался спиной к стене, осторожно выглянул из-за угла, чтобы посмотреть на главный холл офиса. Внутрь он попал практически без проблем — через черный ход. Охраны было мало, по пути встретились только двое. Быстро заморозить одного, оглушить второго, «прыгнув» ему за спину, потом разобраться с очнувшимся первым и оттащить обоих в ближайшее пустое помещение. Разводить шум и привлекать излишнее внимание сегодня не хотелось. Да и Фиона настойчиво просила «хотя бы попытаться сделать все тихо».  
Больше, как ни странно, никого в здании Джек не встретил. И это напрягало. Джойс еще раз выглянул в холл, сглотнул. Офис абсолютно не походил на башню «Монарха» в Риверпорте — и не только по размерам. В отличие от весьма помпезно устроенной штаб-квартиры, здесь все было просто, скромно и функционально. Похоже, если здесь и принимали посетителей, то только из числа своих. А чтобы пустить пыль в глаза и впечатлить, приглашали в Риверпорт.  
— Мне нужно подключиться к их сети, тогда найду информацию. Взломать не проблема, я сам ее проектировал когда-то, но в этой части никогда не копался, нужды не было, — Чарли шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — В общем, подключи ту штуку, что я тебе дал, дальше справлюсь, окей?  
— Что, к любому компьютеру?  
— Ты что, кино насмотрелся? Найди серверную или что-нибудь в этом роде, — Чарли оскорбленно фыркнул.  
— О, прекрасно, а сказать, где она, не хочешь? — прошипел Джек, прислушиваясь к окружению.  
Чарли снова фыркнул, выражая пренебрежение, но до объяснений все-таки снизошел, примерно сориентировал. Джек недовольно выдохнул, дождался, пока стихнут шаги в главном зале, убедился, что там действительно никого нет, и, сделав короткий пасс в сторону камеры, быстро рванул к другому коридору. Едва успел — стоило свернуть, и камера возвратилась к нормальному времени. Джек еще раз осмотрел зал, обернулся. И чуть не столкнулся нос к носу с вышедшей из кабинета женщиной. Джойс едва успел вскинуть руку, замораживая женщину, аккуратно отнес её обратно в кабинет и, дождавшись, пока она вернется в нормальное время, оглушил. Повезло, чуть не попался.  
Джек выдохнул, осторожно сворачивая в следующий коридор. Если верить Чарли, серверная должна быть где-то здесь. Джек дождался, пока стихнут шаги, завернул за угол.  
— Так, ты рядом? А то будто кто-то… — начал Чарли и резко прервался. Из наушника послышались помехи.  
Джек не успел ничего сделать — резко нахлынуло отвратительное ощущение, будто его высасывают, заставляя согнуться, хватать ртом воздух; дыхание перехватило, руки и ноги словно налились свинцом.  
У этих ублюдков был хроногаситель. И они знали, кого ждут.

***

— Парень небезнадежен. Но учиться ему еще долго, — усмехнулась Шоу, наблюдая за Джойсом.  
Риз в наушнике тихо хмыкнул — он следил за происходящим на улице.  
— Он продолжает свои фокусы?  
— Да, — Шоу вздохнула, наблюдая, как парень прячет служащую обратно в кабинет. — И я все еще не пойму как.  
Шоу раздраженно поморщилась, глянув на экран телефона. Она слышала, что Джойс разговаривал с кем-то, но взломать его телефон не получилось — то ли был защищен, то ли влез кто-то еще. И была одна вещь, которая Шоу не нравилась: час назад, когда она пришла сюда под видом посетителя, народу было гораздо больше.  
— Думаешь, его ждали? — уточнил Риз.  
— Все возможно. Они же видели его тогда, когда пытались убить Мэдлин, — Шоу прислушалась. Раздался шум, а потом странный звук — то ли скрип, то ли писк, а следом — ритмичный низкий гул.  
Шоу в два шага оказалась в коридоре, в который чуть раньше ушел Джойс, быстро спряталась в приоткрытый кабинет, осторожно наблюдая за происходящим снаружи.  
— Риз, похоже, у нашего парня проблемы.  
Что бы там с Джойсом ни происходило — ощущал он это один. Стоял, согнувшись пополам, стискивая зубы и прижимая руку к груди. И под прицелом сразу троих. Охранники подходили к нему осторожно, явно боясь его. Джойс попытался отмахнуться, достал пистолет, но оружие из рук выбили без труда и тут же ударили прикладом по лицу, вырубая на некоторое время.  
\- Его схватили. Что будем делать? — Шоу спряталась обратно за дверь.  
Она расслышала разговоры снаружи: «Неси уже шприц, пока он не очухался», «Хэтчу нужен живым», «Найдите его брата», «Готовьте к перевозке». Риз же молчал, сосредоточенно размышляя.  
— Эмерал сказала, что мы можем доверять ему, — после паузы сказал он.  
— Да, а еще парень слишком гуманен для того, кем его пытаются выставить корпораты. Он никого здесь не убил, — согласилась Шоу.  
— Я думаю, — неожиданно вступил в разговор Финч, — что в данном случае нам стоит довериться доктору Эмерал.  
— Риз, нужно его вытаскивать. Есть возможность?  
— Они готовят машину. Перехватим их там, — после паузы сказал Риз.  
Шоу буркнула короткое «поняла», дождалась, пока уйдет охрана, и сама выбралась из здания так же, как и проникла. К парковке она вышла с противоположной от Риза стороны, нашла взглядом напарника среди деревьев, кивнула.  
— Глянь на фургон с эмблемой «Монарха» неподалёку от выезда со шлагбаумом, — предложил Риз. — У него нет окон на задних дверцах и боковых сторонах, кроме как на водительской и пассажирской дверях. Идеально для перевозки чего-то или кого-то, не привлекая внимания.  
— И ещё водитель за рулём. Как удачно, — усмехнулась Шоу. — Осталось лишь склонить его к сотрудничеству.  
— Идём, они скоро принесут Джойса — это наш шанс вытащить его отсюда.  
Риз направился к фургону, и Шоу ничего не оставалось, кроме как поспешить за ним. Со стороны водителя открылось окошко, и затем показалась рука с дымящейся сигаретой. Водитель стряхнул с сигареты пепел и уже было хотел закрыть за собой окно, но ему не дал этого сделать подоспевший Джон, вытянув его за руку и вырубив точным ударом в висок. Шоу тем временем села в машину со стороны пассажира и, открыв бардачок, нашла форменную кепку с логотипом «Монарха». Тут же нацепила её на голову и помогла Ризу снять с оглушённого водителя куртку с кепкой, а затем — спрятать тело неподалёку. После Шоу прошмыгнула обратно на место пассажира, пока Риз на ходу сменил плащ на куртку. Едва он успел залезть на водительское сидение, как из кармана донеслось короткое пиликанье. Осмотрев закрома куртки внимательнее, Джон вытащил из её кармана мобильник с пришедшим сообщением: распоряжение подъехать ко входу и принять груз для доставки в Риверпорт.  
— Давай, подъезжай ко входу, — Шоу с помощью бокового зеркала следила за охраной рядом с Джеком, достав на всякий случай пистолет. — Как только его погрузят, вывози нас за пару кварталов отсюда, сменим машину. «Монарх» наверняка мог раскошелиться на GPS-маячки для корпоративных машин.  
— Когда подъеду — будь с охранниками повежливее, — бросил в ответ Риз, — и старайся не хвататься за ствол, не так поймут.  
Подъехали к парадному входу и только приостановились, как охранники резво открыли задние двери и чуть ли не волоком затащили внутрь вырубленного Джойса, на которого уже успели по пути к машине нацепить наручники. Охранники закрыли двери, и это стало сигналом для Риза.  
Фургон рванул с места, словно выпущенный из пращи камень, оставив служащих «Монарха» в замешательстве. Казалось, что никто ничего не успеет сделать, но нет: на выезде с парковки вслед им всё-таки засвистели пули. Но фургон был уже слишком далеко для того, чтобы пули могли хоть как-то его остановить.  
Пробив капотом шлагбаум, загораживающий выезд, машина с грохотом выехала на дорогу. Риз начал искать взглядом хотя бы примерно подходящий закоулок между домами, где можно было бы сбросить этот фургон и найти менее заметный транспорт для всех троих. У них от силы было минуты три, поскольку «Монарх» хоть и оказался не готовым к их действиям, но скоро наверняка наверстает. А с их ресурсами лишь вопрос времени, как быстро эту машину засекут.  
Вскоре впереди показался вполне подходящий квартал, в котором их словно бы поджидал серебристый седан. Риз остановил фургон.  
— Шоу, теперь ты поведёшь. Я займусь Джеком. Пригони машину.  
Шоу побежала угонять седан, пока Джон вытаскивал оглушённого и на вид помятого даже сильнее, чем в прошлые встречи, Джека. Взвалив Джойса на плечи, Джон повернулся в сторону, подъехавшей на автомобиле Шоу.  
Погрузив тело на заднее сиденье, Риз сбросил куртку сотрудника «Монарха» и разбил их рабочий мобильник, чтобы не отследили. Затем быстро селрядом с Шоу, и седан тут же тронулся с места, унося троицу прочь от офиса.

***

Сидеть на стуле, в наручниках, перед немолодым мужчиной в костюме походило на отвратительное дежавю. А на то, что «собеседник» был в этот раз другой, Джек не знал как реагировать. Джойс прокашлялся — ощущение от хроногасителя прошло, но все еще казалось, что воздуха не хватает — и уселся поровнее. Кроме уже знакомого «детектива», напротив него сидели еще двое. Хмурая смуглая брюнетка, с которой он пересекся несколькими часами ранее — она сверлила Джека мрачным взглядом, держа наготове пистолет. И тут же — невысокий мужчина в очках, со всклоченными темными волосами, похожий на преподавателя средней школы. Он казался не к месту рядом с этими двумя. Впрочем, разговор начал именно он.  
— Вы пробыли без сознания достаточно долго, мистер Джойс, — четким, чуть надтреснутым голосом начал он.  
— Я ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но не вас, когда очнусь, — Джек кивнул, подергал цепочку наручников. Отвратительно, как и в прошлый раз. — Хотя вы тоже вежливостью не отличаетесь.  
— Это на случай, если снова что-нибудь выкинешь, — женщина качнула пистолетом в руке.  
Джек невесело усмехнулся, качнул головой. Он заметил ключи в руках у «детектива», вздохнул.  
— Так что вам от меня нужно? Вы не «Монарх». Тогда зачем вы в это влезли?  
— Мы… преследуем свои цели. Не зависящие от желаний корпораций, — тот, что в очках, отвел взгляд. — Вам же мы хотим задать несколько вопросов касательно ваших…  
— Способностей? — подсказал Джек. — Я мог бы объяснить, но не в данных условиях. Мне тоже есть о чем вас спросить.  
— Ты сам не в тех условиях, парень, — буркнула женщина.  
Джек ничего не ответил, только снова усмехнулся, дожидаясь, пока «детектив» поравняется с остальными двумя. Джойс исхитрился повернуть кисть руки в наручниках и сделать короткий пасс. Троица замерла, окруженная полупрозрачной сферой. Джек тихо ругнулся, быстро перелезая через руки, чтобы они оказались спереди. Джойс вскочил со стула — действовать нужно было быстро, пока заморозка не спала — забрал ключи из рук «детектива», быстро разомкнул наручники. Недолго думая, Джек взял ещё и пистолет у женщины, отошел на несколько шагов.  
Вовремя — все трое как раз вернулись к нормальному времени, одновременно вздрогнули, озираясь. Тот, что в очках, вовсе стал походить на сову. Женщина и «детектив» быстро поняли, что к чему, повернулись к Джеку.  
— Мне не нравятся такие условия разговора. Но я хочу с вами договориться, — Джек вздохнул, опустил пистолет. — Так что давайте вежливо побеседуем. Для начала вы хотя бы представьтесь.  
Он вытащил магазин из пистолета, отбросил его в одну сторону, а сам пистолет — в другую, развел руками. Кажется, такого никто не ожидал.  
— Можете звать меня Гарольд, — после паузы представился тот, что в очках. Похоже, он был здесь главным. — Поговорим, мистер Джойс.

***

Разговор решительно не клеился. Джек сидел на диване, нервно стуча пальцами друг об друга. Финч — напротив, сложив руки на коленях и смотря прямо на Джойса. Риз стоял позади, а Шоу рядом, на всякий случай держа пистолет в руках, хотя Джойс явно дал понять — он может убить их или просто сбежать, если захочет. Но решил поговорить.  
— Вы, я смотрю, меня знаете, — после долгой паузы начал Джек. — Но вы сами так и не представились. Вот ты — ты же никакой не детектив Стиллс, верно?  
Джон дернул уголком рта. Джойс определенно был из того типа людей, который умудрялся раздражать абсолютно всех.  
— Джон, — коротко сказал он. Подумав, добавил: — Это Шоу.  
Самин коротко кивнула, но больше ничего не сказала. Она же на Джойса явно точила зуб из-за той «заморозки».  
— Хорошо, — Джек кивнул. — Слушайте, я все объясню, но можно телефон? Мои друзья уже наверняка беспокоятся, да и объясняют они… они гораздо лучше меня.  
— Вы имеете в виду мисс Миллер? — уточнил Финч, покосившись на стоящий сбоку от него ноутбук.  
— Я же говорю — знаете. И не только меня, — Джек фыркнул. — Да, она. Так можно телефон? Мой забрали.  
Финч неодобрительно поджал губы, но положил на стол телефон. Джек быстро схватил его, набрал номер и, поймав тяжелый взгляд Риза, включил громкую связь.  
— Так в чем причина вашего… конфликта с «Монархом»? — спросил Финч, пока шли гудки.  
— Ну… — Джек поднял брови, развел ладонями. — Можно сказать, разошлись во мнении о… предстоящих событиях.  
Риз нахмурился, собираясь уточнить, о каких таких событиях речь, раз готовы убивать друг друга, но тут гудки прекратились.  
— Да? — раздался полный подозрения женский голос. Джек поднял ладонь, заметив, что Финч уже собрался толкать привычную в таких случаях речь, заговорил сам.  
— Фиона, это я.  
— Джек? — шокировано выдохнула женщина. Из трубки раздались чьи-то торопливые шаги, удивленный вскрик Фионы, возня, а потом заговорил другой голос — мужской, чуть надтреснутый и немного суматошный.  
— Джек?! Джек, ты в порядке? Ты…  
— Все хорошо, Уилл. Успокойся. Я в порядке, — медленно, с расстановкой и чуть растягивая слова, произнес Джек. — Я сейчас с нашими…. утренними знакомыми. Фиона, твой выход. Это ты у нас договориться с ними хотела.  
Джек развел руками, откинулся на спинку дивана. Финч бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд поверх очков, но наклонился к телефону.  
— Мисс Миллер? Меня зовут Гарольд. Я…  
Кто-то вскрикнул на заднем плане. Фиона бросила короткое «Погодите». Раздались шаги и чье-то бормотание. Джек насторожился, снова сел ровно.  
— Чарли, что случилось? — обеспокоено спросила Фиона. Джек обеспокоенно покосился на Риза, снова уставился на телефон.  
— Я… я влез в сеть «Монарха». По своим каналам, оставил ход на всякий случай. И когда Джек пропал, я хотел узнать, где он, и… И черт, они знали про этот ход. И они засекли меня. Они знают, где мы, и…  
— Уходите оттуда! — крикнул Джек, вскакивая. — Быстро, пока они не приехали… черт, Чарли?  
Связь оборвалась. Джойс выругался, рванул к выходу.  
— Эй, — окликнула его Шоу. — Уже уходишь? Ты договориться хотел.  
— Мне плевать. Там мой брат. И мои друзья. Если с ними что-то случится, то и договариваться мне будет не нужно, — резко бросил Джек уже у двери.  
Риз посмотрел на Финча и кивнул, поняв без слов.  
— Спокойно, парень. Мы поедем с тобой.  
Джек остановился, быстро заморгал, чуть расслабившись, и неловко улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, — он кивнул. — И давайте поторопимся.  
В машине Джек нервничал, отстукивал пальцами по колену какой-то ритм. Вокруг руки то и дело появлялись и исчезали зеркальные «осколки». Значит, понял Риз, ему не показалось в первую встречу. Шоу косилась на Джойса, хмурилась все сильнее и все-таки спросила.  
— Как ты это делаешь? Свои фокусы.  
Джек поднял на нее глаза, удивленно моргнул, выпутываясь из своих мыслей. Он развернул руку ладонью вверх, пожал плечами и ненадолго задумался.  
— В лаборатории хронофизики в Риверпорте проводили эксперимент. Все закончилось не очень удачно. А я… оказался рядом.  
Риз покосился на Джека в зеркало. Парень не говорил и половины правды, это было очевидно.  
— Хочешь сказать, мы тоже можем так «оказаться рядом» и тоже такими будем? — Шоу только брови подняла, выражая недоверие.  
— Если бы все было так просто… — Джек вздохнул, но не дал задать еще один вопрос. — Джон, останови здесь. Окна на другую сторону выходят. Сможем зайти незаметно.  
Риз тихо хмыкнул, припарковал машину под деревом. Шоу была права — парень не безнадежен. Джон остановил парня, протянул ему пистолет. Джойс молча кивнул и взял оружие.  
По лестнице Джек поднимался явно не без помощи своих способностей — иначе как объяснить, что он обогнал Шоу и Риза на два пролета за пару секунд. Правда, перед нужным этажом остановился, дожидаясь их. За счет чего, похоже, получил еще пару очков в глазах Шоу. Риз кивнул, поднял пистолет, пошел вперед. Следом Джойс, сжав в кулак левую руку, похоже, собираясь использовать свои способности. Шоу замыкала, следя за тылом.  
Дверь явочной квартиры была приоткрыта. Джон первым зашел внутрь и обнаружил тело вооруженного мужчины в маске. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что он был жив, но без сознания. Еще один — тоже без сознания, с простреленной рукой — лежал чуть дальше. Риз поднялся, оглянулся. Шоу хмурилась, а Джойс, судя по лицу, и вовсе ничего не понимал.  
— Уилл? — подал он голос. — Фиона? Чарли?  
Из второй комнаты послышалась какая-то возня. Джек бросил короткий взгляд на Риза, поднял пистолет и первый заглянул туда. И удивленно замер. Джон осторожно отодвинул его из прохода и тут же понял, что же так удивило Джойса.  
— Рут? — Риз опустил пистолет. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Джойс замер, продолжая целиться в Рут. Сама она стояла, мило улыбаясь, рядом с еще двумя оглушенными телами. Позади нее на диване сидели двое мужчин — Уильям Джойс и Чарли Уинкотт, если верить увиденным ранее фотографиям — и рядом стояла Фиона Миллер, все еще сжимая в руках увесистую книгу. Судя по всему, один из нападавших был оглушен именно ею.  
За спиной раздраженно выдохнула Шоу. Джон бросил короткий взгляд на Джека и мягко положил ладонь поверх его пистолета, словно убеждая, что перед Джойсом не враг. Рут хмыкнула, развела руками.  
— Была рядом. Узнала, что кому-то нужна помощь. Заскочила на огонек, — она убрала пистолет. — И я рада видеть тебя, бойскаут. А ты, Шоу, неужели мне не рада?  
Шоу фыркнула, опустила пистолет. Джек переводил удивленный взгляд с Рут на Шоу и обратно.  
— Я думаю, вам стоит уехать отсюда, — Рут обернулась к Фионе. — Скоро они могут послать еще людей. В этот раз больше.  
Фиона коротко кивнула, что-то сказала мужчинам. Чарли тут же вскочил, принялся собирать ноутбук и прочее оборудование, разложенное на столе. Рут изящно переступила через бессознательное тело, прошла мимо ошалевшего Джойса и Шоу, чуть задев ее, и скрылась на лестнице.  
— Я проверю внизу, Риз, — буркнула Шоу. Риз проводил ее взглядом, щелкнул по наушнику.  
— Финч, мы возвращаемся. Всемером, — сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как братья Джойс беспокойно спрашивают друг друга о самочувствии, а Чарли, в перерывах между скидыванием вещей в рюкзак, касается руки Фионы.  
Джек выскочил из квартиры первый, быстро спустился на два этажа. Когда Риз, который вел всю компанию, его нагнал, Джойс еще тяжело дышал, а вокруг его рук мерцали осколки. Заметив Риза, Джек натянуто улыбнулся, показал большой палец и снова заспешил по лестнице.  
Что-то с ним все же было не так.

***

Стоило всем зайти в убежище, Джек махнул рукой, чуть не сшиб с ног сначала Уилла, а потом Финча, и чуть не бегом рванул к туалету. Плевать, что подумают. Уж лучше терпеть шутки Чарли, чем заставлять всех беспокоиться и искать решение, которого нет.  
Джек вцепился пальцами в край раковины, ощущая, как неподконтрольная энергия вьется вокруг. Поток был еще недостаточно сильным, чтобы развеять его, но ощущения были не из приятных. Ничего, переждать немного, и приступ пройдет. Главное, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил… Джек открыл кран, недовольно смотря на осыпающиеся осколками руки, плеснул воды в лицо, поднял глаза на зеркало. И отшатнулся, едва сдержав испуганный вопль. Из отражения на него смотрел Пол.  
Джек поспешно отвел взгляд, не рискуя снова смотреть в зеркало. Он лихорадочно соображал, что же это могло быть, но единственное, что сейчас было в голове — неужели он сейчас выглядел так же измученно, как Пол в отражении?  
И тут боль нахлынула с новой силой. Изломанное время осколками впивалось в тело, легкие словно наполнились битым стеклом, перед глазами закружился безумный калейдоскоп из прошлого и будущего. Джек упал, закусил ладонь, чтобы не закричать. Он зажмурился, пытаясь уйти от видений, инстинктивно поджал колени к груди — как маленький ребенок, пытаясь спрятаться от боли.  
Джек не знал, сколько это длилось. Но когда боль немного отступила, он почувствовал чужую руку, что трясла его за плечо. Джек открыл глаза и, когда перестали плясать разноцветные круги, увидел сначала пару чуть запыленных мужских туфель. Он повернул голову — из-за неудобной позы шея неприятно ныла — и увидел обеспокоенное лицо сидящего на корточках Риза.  
— Джек? Ты в порядке? — явно не в первый раз спросил он.  
— А что… похоже на то? — голос был неприятно хриплым.  
Джек, морщась и тихо шипя, сел — благо, Риз помог, сам бы Джойс точно упал обратно. Джек шумно вздохнул, прижался затылком к холодному кафелю. Джон отпустил его, с интересом посмотрел на свою руку — рядом с Джойсом она тоже мерцала.  
— Так что это такое? — после паузы спросил Риз.  
— Хроносиндром. Обратная сторона моих способностей. Как знаешь, от облучения радиацией развивается лучевая болезнь, так и тут… — Джек развел руками, все еще стараясь не смотреть в зеркало.  
— От радиации не появляются способности, — Риз сел рядом. Джек фыркнул, пожал плечами. — И это никак не лечится?  
— Лекарство пытались найти. Один человек может снимать симптомы, возможно, даже найдет средство от болезни, но…  
— Доктор Эмерал, — после паузы произнес Риз. Черт бы побрал этих оперативников с их проницательностью.  
— В точку, — Джек устало кивнул. — Она нужна не только для нашего дела. Она нужна мне. Я очень не хочу умирать, Риз, — уточнять, что хроносиндром приводит не к смерти, Джек не стал.  
— Никто не хочет, — Риз встал, протянул руку. Джек ухватился за нее, морщась, встал. — Пойдем. Твои друзья тебя заждались.  
Уже выходя, Джек все-таки оглянулся на зеркало. Там был только он и спина Риза. Но захлопнув дверь, Джек чуть не запнулся, сообразив, что пиджак в отражении принадлежал не Ризу. Такой он видел тогда на Поле.  
Джек тряхнул головой, решительно направился к столу — там сидела Фиона, и взгляд ее не предвещал ничего хорошего. Как и стоявшего рядом Уилла.  
— Чем ты вообще думал, Джек? — с ходу начал брат. Джек раздраженно вздохнул, обернулся на Риза, но тот только поднял бровь. Понятно, тут поддержки не ждать, сдаст с потрохами.  
— С чего ты вообще решил, что я…  
— Господи, Джек, не строй из себя дурака! — Фиона эмоционально взмахнула руками. — Я работала с доктором Эмерал именно над поиском лекарства, и уж что-что, а симптомы знаю! Или думаешь, мы ничего не заметили?  
— А что бы изменилось, если б я рассказал? Мы сейчас не способны ничего с этим сделать, и...  
— И все равно мог бы мне сказать, — перебил Уилл. — Джек, ты же мой брат.  
Джек тихо фыркнул, но решил сейчас не поднимать тему того, насколько Уилл интересовался его жизнью до случившегося в университете. Финч, сидевший во главе стола, кашлянул в кулак, обращая на себя внимание.  
— Мисс Миллер, кажется, вы хотели договориться? Но мы не сможем помочь, если не будем знать, что именно нужно от вас «Монарху». Вы что-то у них украли? И что вам нужно от мисс Своллоу?  
— Нет, — Фиона тихо невесело рассмеялась. — Все сложнее: это… началось в тот день, когда Ра… когда происходили те происшествия, — она замялась, старательно подбирая слова. — Последствия того, что случилось, удалось исправить, хоть и вопреки попыткам Мартина Хэтча помешать. Но как оказалось — не до конца. Мы хотим все исправить. Он — оставить как есть и дать… случиться очень неприятным для всего мира вещам. Доктор Эмерал также не согласна с позицией Хэтча, а ее знания будут нам полезны. Но единственным способом для нас ее найти была ее сестра.  
— Ты не договариваешь, — констатировала Шоу. — Многое.  
— Как и вы, — Фиона пожала плечами. — Но я не спрашиваю, откуда вы узнали про Мэдлин. И про Джека. Мы все имеем право на тайны.  
Шоу в ответ пожала плечами. Финч помолчал, не отрывая взгляда от ноутбука.  
— Насколько мне известно, «Монарх» официально обвинил во всем случившемся Пола Сайрина.  
— Это Хэтч все сочинил. Только если кто и виновен, так он, — резко бросил Джек. Пожалуй, даже чересчур резко. — Пол совершил много ошибок. Делал… нехорошие вещи. Но он всегда хотел только лучшего для всех нас.  
— Но насколько мне известно, — Финч выглядел озадаченным, — именно мистер Сайрин стоял за вашими обвинениями в терроризме.  
Джек замялся. Фиона и Чарли наблюдали за ним с интересом, а Уилл с явным непониманием.  
— Да, — наконец признал Джек. — Это так. Но… все сложно. Пол хотел помочь человечеству, пусть у него не очень-то и получилось. А Хэтч провернул это всё с выгодой для себя. И уж его-то мотивы совсем не внушают доверия.  
— Ты знал Сайрина, — после паузы произнес Риз.  
— Да, — Джек расправил плечи, сжал губы в тонкую линию. — Да. Знал. Только это я его убил.  
Он закрыл глаза и опустил голову. Риз и Шоу теперь смотрели на младшего Джойса с нескрываемым интересом. Джек шумно вздохнул, покачал головой, давая понять: дальше он рассказывать не намерен. Вспоминать Пола все еще было слишком больно.  
— Мисс Миллер, последний вопрос — Финч кашлянул. — Что вы можете рассказать… о способностях мистера Джойса? Откуда они появились?  
— Да, — Фиона оживилась. — Уилл, может, ты объяснишь? Это по твоей части.  
Уилл, уже ушедший в свои мрачные мысли, встрепенулся, огляделся.  
— Да-да. Дело в том, что при схлопывании образовалась аномалия, в результате которой Джек попал под воздействие хронополя, и его волновая функция была искажена, поэтому появилась возможность использовать аномалии поля и воздействовать напрямую на него, но хронофункция искажается сильнее со временем и…  
Он продолжал что-то самозабвенно объяснять, хотя его уже не слушали. Финч продержался дольше всех, доблестно пытаясь понять Уилла, но и он сдался. Риз с Шоу перестали слушать и вовсе после первого предложения. Джек невольно улыбнулся, но поспешил спрятать улыбку.  
— Его объяснение мне нравилось больше, — пробормотала Шоу, имея в виду Джека.  
— Да, спасибо, доктор Джойс, — успел вклиниться в паузу между словами Финч и быстро поправил очки. — Итак, вы ищете доктора Эмерал.  
— Да, — Фиона поправила волосы. — И если вы знаете, где Мэдлин…  
— Мисс Своллоу здесь, в соседней комнате, — Финч оторвал взгляд от ноутбука. — И доктор Эмерал уже выходила с нами на связь. На самом деле, это она сказала, что вам можно доверять. И я думаю, раз ей нужна помощь…  
— Нужна, — Фиона кивнула, поджала губы. — Поверьте, Мартин Хэтч не из тех людей, кто спокойно относится к несогласным с его политикой.  
— Что ж… — Финч задумался. — Мистер Уинкотт, как хорошо вы знаете сеть «Монарха»?  
— Как свои пять пальцев, — оживился Чарли. — Я ее проектировал.  
— Отлично. Мистер Риз, будьте добры, позовите мисс Своллоу.

***

Риз прислонился к стене, осматривая комнату. Все более-менее успокоились, разошлись по углам. Фиона сидела с Мэдлин, они что-то обсуждали. И судя по обрывкам разговора, Фиона осторожно выуживала полезную информацию. Да уж, эта блондинка со множеством украшений была куда умнее, чем казалась на первый взгляд. За столом, окруженные техникой, сидели Финч и Чарли. Гарольд то и дело недовольно сводил брови — Чарли был слишком эмоционален. Но похоже, дело свое знал. Шоу сидела у камина и медленно цедила виски из стакана, коротая время в ожидании действий. Уильям пристроился на диване, уже обложился бумагами, что-то рассчитывая. Кажется, свои исследования он любил больше всего на свете. Местами, возможно, даже больше младшего брата. Сам брат сидел в стороне, сцепив пальцы, и мрачно смотрел в стену.  
— Эй, — Джон сел рядом. Джек недовольно покосился на него.  
— Я не хочу обсуждать Пола и то, что я сделал.  
— С чего ты решил, что я решил поговорить именно об этом? — Риз выгнул бровь. Джойс невесело усмехнулся.  
— По твоему лицу, — Джек снова отвел глаза. — Тебе ведь тоже приходилось убивать друзей, да? Пусть и бывших. Так вот, мне не нужна поддержка — со всем случившимся я справлюсь сам.  
— Я только хотел сказать, — после паузы заговорил Джон — парень невольно ковырнул старую рану, — что если ты уверен, что делал все правильно…  
— Какая разница? — зло перебил его Джек. — Прошлое неизменно, Риз. А нам остается только жить с последствиями своих поступков. И пытаться сделать будущее лучше. Потому что только мы можем выбирать, что именно случится.  
Риз уже хотел было спросить, что же такое случилось, раз Джек отреагировал настолько болезненно, но тут оживилась Мэдлин, воскликнув «София звонит!». Вокруг стола сгрудились все, даже Уилл оторвался от своих расчетов.  
— Мисс Эмерал? — заговорил Финч.  
— Да, это я, — голос Софии был еще более уставший и испуганный. — И… мне нужна ваша помощь. Вы же вправду помогаете людям?  
— Да, это так. Что случилось? — Финч заметно напрягся.  
— Они почти нашли меня. Я скоро прибуду в Нью-Йорк. Завтра, аэропорт Кеннеди…  
При последних словах Чарли вскочил со своего места, замахал руками, словно пытаясь прервать Софию. Но сказать ничего не успел — Эмерал уже полностью назвала время прибытия и рейс. Чарли мучительно выдохнул, сел обратно, пока Финч заканчивал разговор.  
— Мистер Уинкотт? Что случилось? — Гарольд повернулся к нему.  
— Телефон, — Чарли покачал головой. — Это же все тот же телефон «Монарха». И у нее, и тут.  
— Отслеживание, — выдохнула Фиона.  
— Отслеживание? — Шоу насторожилась. — Они могут следить за своими телефонами?  
— Да, я так ее и нашел же, — Чарли кивнул на Мэдлин. — Даже за выключенными. И разговоры тоже могут слушать. Так что теперь они знают, когда…  
Он удивленно замолчал, когда Шоу схватила телефон со стола и с размаху наступила на него каблуком, а потом еще и повозила, старательно перемалывая всю электронную начинку.  
— Не хватало еще, чтобы они нашли это место, — пояснила Самин всем.  
— Погоди, раз ты смог вычислить ее, — Риз кивнул на Мэдлин, — и в аэропорту Эмерал будут ждать, то ты сможешь узнать, и сколько людей «Монарха» там будет.  
— Да, — Чарли быстро кивнул. — Да, смогу!  
Он быстро наклонился к компьютеру, что-то объясняя Финчу. Фиона оказалась за ними, наклонилась, тоже что-то спрашивая. Шоу ногой задвинула обломки телефона под стол. Джек о чем-то тихо заговорил с Уиллом.  
— Хорошо, — Финч снова застучал по клавиатуре. — У нас не так много времени.

***

— Они оцепили аэропорт, — сообщил Финч. — Выведу вам схему.  
— Всех привели, уроды, — пробормотал Джек, приподнимаясь и заглядывая в ноутбук Шоу через сидение.  
Они сидели в машине, неподалеку от аэропорта, в тени деревьев, чтобы не бросаться в глаза. Финч вместе с Чарли наконец закончили настраивать программу для отслеживания всех оперативников «Монарха». И сейчас на схеме аэропорта, выведенной на экране ноутбука, загорались желтые точки. Много.  
— Очаровательно, — пробормотала Шоу. — Что ж, план прежний. Заходим через служебный вход, находим Эмерал, выводим тем же путем. Всех, кто попадется — вырубаем. Держи, лицо спрячешь.  
Она сунула Джеку кепку. Он со вздохом уселся обратно на заднее сидение. Риз нахмурился, посмотрел на часы — скоро прибудет самолет, и нужно будет действовать — времени у них будет не так уж много. Шоу гипнотизировала взглядом экран, запоминая расположение и маршруты агентов. Джек сидел сзади, сцепив пальцы в замок — ему, похоже, снова было нехорошо.  
— Идём, — скомандовал Риз. — Они ненадолго отвлеклись, есть шанс обойти. Постарайся не засветиться.  
Последнее относилось в первую очередь к Джойсу. Он на это возмущенно фыркнул, натянул кепку.  
У служебного входа стояли двое, но поскольку они искали не Риза с Шоу, то с тем, чтобы подобраться к ним, не вызвав подозрений, проблем не возникло. Удалось оглушить быстро и без лишней суеты, а пока Джек ждал в стороне и стоял на стрёме — Риз успел оттащить незадачливых охранников в ближайшие кусты, а Шоу уже начинала осматривать помещение внутри, оценивая обстановку.  
Внутри же было сложнее. Трое у лифта — двоих Джойс успел вовремя "заморозить", в то время как Риз приложил оставшегося агента "Монарха" головой о стоявшую рядом с лифтом урну. Оставшиеся двое охранников пришли в движение, и они даже не удивились заморозке — знали, похоже, кого ждать. Их уложили в один угол.  
— Пост три-альфа, — заговорила неожиданно рация одного из оглушенных оперативников резким женским голосом. — Доложите о статусе. Три-альфа! Ответьте!  
Шоу молча выгнула бровь, и Риз тихо вздохнул, понимая, что имеет в виду напарница. Джек уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Риз поднял ладонь, наклонился, подбирая рацию.  
— Три-альфа, все чисто, мэм, — пробурчал Джон. Судя по короткому щелчку отключения — женщину ответ удовлетворил. Джек что-то неприязненно пробормотал под нос — командующую он, похоже, знал.  
— Придётся разделиться, — Шоу первая зашла в лифт. — Двое у дверей. И трое в конце коридора. Друг друга видят.  
— Я разберусь с дальними, — Джек кивнул — Выведу из строя. Сделайте так, чтобы мне не стреляли в спину.  
Риз и Шоу переглянулись за его спиной, но промолчали. Парень был просто мастером выводить из себя, в том числе и своих.  
Когда двери лифта открылись, Джойс мелькнул размытой тенью, оказался в конце коридора. Разглядывать, что он там делал, времени не было. К ним обернулись пара очень удивленных ребят, что ждали у лифта. Риз перехватил руку ближайшего, уже потянувшегося было к пистолету, развернул нападавшего и оглушил о стену лифта. Рядом Шоу уже разобралась со вторым. Джек успел как раз справиться с троицей в конце коридора. Но тут одна из дверей открылась, и двое оперативников, услышавших шум, выбежали в коридор. Прежде чем они успели что-то сделать, Риз и Шоу выхватили пистолеты и, практически синхронно выстрелив, попали точно в колени новоприбывшим.  
— Ты же просил — чтобы тебе в спину не стреляли, — Шоу хмыкнула, поравнявшись с чуть ошалевшим Джеком. — Там — закрытый на ремонт зал отдыха. Через него выйдем в холл.  
— Самолет прибудет через две минуты, — Риз глянул на часы. — Эмерал вот-вот будет здесь. Идем. У нас мало времени. Финч, следи за залом.  
Внутри зала прибытия аэропорта было людно. Риз то и дело находил взглядом оперативников «Монарха» — скрываться в толпе они явно не были обучены. Да уж, народу сюда согнали немало. Джек шел рядом, щурился из-под кепки, вглядываясь в лица людей.  
— Вон она, — наконец заметил нужного человека Джойс.  
Женщина, похожая на Мэдлин, только старше, прятала лицо за огромными темными очками, прижимала к себе небольшую сумку.  
— Я отвлеку ребят. Встретимся у выхода к лифтам, — Шоу мгновенно растворилась в толпе.  
Джон кивнул Джеку и, осторожно проталкиваясь через потоки людей, направился к Эмерал. Неподалеку послышался грохот, чьи-то возмущенные крики, гомон толпы — Шоу хорошо постаралась.  
— Доктор Эмерал, — Джек поймал женщину за руку. Она вздрогнула, попыталась отстраниться, но разглядела лицо.  
— Джек? — выдохнула она.  
— Нам нужно уходить, здесь опасно, — Джон огляделся. — Идем, быстрее. Мы сможем незаметно вывести вас отсюда.  
София с сомнением посмотрела на него, перевела взгляд на Джойса. Тот кивнул. Она чуть расслабилась и пошла за ними.  
У дверей зала их ждала Шоу. Она быстро огляделась, нахмурилась.  
— Кажется, они засекли наш ход. Скоро пойдут сюда. Те, с гориллой в центре.  
Она качнула головой, указывая на высокого темнокожего мужчину в центре зала, окружённого группой людей, одетых в одинаковые костюмы.  
— Тогда поторопимся, — Джон пропустил Эмерал первой, сам зашел внутрь.  
Джек неожиданно остановился, быстро снял кепку.  
— Уводите доктора. Я… знаю, кто сюда идет. Задержу его.  
— Джек, это же… — Эмерал испугано округлила глаза.  
— Я знаю, доктор. Идите, — заметив, что Риз и Шоу не спешат уходить, он махнул рукой. — Это не ваш бой. Вы здесь не поможете.  
— Хочешь сказать, рыбак рыбака?.. — резонно предположила Шоу.  
— Ага. Только он сильнее, — Джек сжал кулаки.  
Шоу подхватила Эмерал под руку, ведя её ко второму выходу, София же то и дело встревоженно оглядывалась. Джек проверил патроны в пистолете, слабо улыбнулся ей и кивнул.  
— Ты справишься? — напоследок спросил Риз.  
— Нет, — Джек бросил кепку на пол. — Но задержу их. Иди быстрее, Риз. Иначе увидят тебя.  
Джон покачал головой, но поспешил за Шоу и Эмерал. Парень знал, на что шел. 

***

Они зашли как раз, когда отъехал лифт. Джек сидел на затянутом полиэтиленом кресле, помахал рукой куче вооруженных оперативников. Он быстро осмотрел их, приметил пару гасителей. Подготовились, значит.  
— Мистер Хэтч, какой сюрприз, — Джек встал, отряхнул джинсы.  
Мартин Хэтч чуть приподнял уголки рта, качнул головой, приказывая пока не стрелять.  
— Мистер Джойс, — холодно ответил он. — Давайте не будем тянуть резину, и вы мне просто скажете, где доктор Эмерал и ваши напарники.  
— Понятия не имею, о чем вы, — Джек развел руками.  
— Взять его, — коротко скомандовал Хэтч. — И найдите остальных.  
Джек не стал дожидаться окончания фразы, рванул вперед, оставляя только размытый след. Вырвать из рук одного автомат и оглушить одним ударом, выстрелить по хронотехникам — еще не хватало, чтобы они вмешались, — создать щит вокруг себя — как раз враги уже сообразили открыть огонь по Джойсу. Джек снова «прыгнул», вырубая прикладом другого стрелка, выстрелил по коленям стоящему рядом. Ещё скачок, выстрел вблизи, а потом собрался с силами и взорвал время вокруг оставшихся четырех противников. Их тела — вроде даже живы — еще дергались, не вернувшись к нормальному времени, Джек только собрался выдохнуть и определить, куда делся Хэтч, но тут его в спину ударил мощный поток хрононовой энергии.  
Джек пролетел несколько метров, упал неподалеку от хронотехников, больно ударившись плечом. Джойс сжал зубы, поднялся на колено и едва успел вскинуть руки, выставляя щит. Хэтч… нет, хрономутант, еще похожий на Хэтча, ударил по щиту. Джек застонал сквозь зубы, но удержался.  
— Рано или поздно, — на удивление спокойно произнес Хэтч, — ты не сможешь сопротивляться «болезни». И наконец присоединишься к своему другу. И к остальным.  
— Предпочитаю думать… иначе, — щит едва выдержал второй удар. Джек сжал зубы.  
Умирать тут не хотелось, несмотря на то, что он сказал Ризу. Равно как и попасть в руки «Монарха». Джек быстро огляделся, зацепился взглядом за гаситель на то ли еще живом, то ли уже нет технике. Кажется, Чарли рассказывал, как им пользоваться.  
— Вы не сможете изменить будущее. Оно предопределено.  
— Может быть, — Джек с трудом ухмыльнулся, из последних сил удерживая щит. — Но нельзя вообще не пытаться.  
Он резко опустил щит и перекатился в сторону, к гасителю.

***

Шоу усадила Эмерал в машину, дождалась, пока Риз сядет за руль, и кивнула.  
— Езжай. Я вернусь за Джойсом.  
— Ты же слышала, что он сказал. Мы там бесполезны, — Риз нахмурился.  
— Там и обычных угроз хватает. Помогу парню. И притащу его назад, — Шоу хмыкнула. — Езжай, Риз.  
Джон недовольно нахмурился, но завел машину. Шоу не стала дожидаться, пока они скроются, заспешила обратно в аэропорт. В коридоре стрельбы не было, только чьи-то голоса, но когда Самин подошла к двери, раздался странный низкий звук, отдаленно похожий на человеческий крик. Она резко открыла дверь и пару секунд удивленно обозревала открывшуюся картину. Бойцы «Монарха» лежали по всему залу, в большинстве своем еще живые, но оглушенные. Джойс был жив, медленно отползал в сторону от одного из тел, устройство на спине которого издавало знакомый равномерный гул. Выглядел он измотанным.  
Тут во вторую дверь забежали еще два бойца, тоже оторопели от открывшейся картины, но сразу прицелились в Джойса. Джек не успел поднять руку, чтобы закрыть лицо, Шоу вскинула пистолет, выстрелила в бойцов, сначала по рукам с оружием и, чтобы наверняка, по коленям.  
— Вы же должны были уехать, — Джойс посмотрел на Шоу и, болезненно морщась, встал на ноги. — Доктор Эмерал…  
— Риз увез ее. А твоя тощая задница явно нуждалась в помощи, — Шоу фыркнула. — У тебя кровь.  
Джек провел ладонью по виску, стирая кровь, кивнул.  
— Спасибо… что ли. Давай убираться отсюда, у нас пара минут, и он вернется.  
— Сочтемся, — Шоу решила пока не уточнять, кто такой «он». — Пошевеливайся. После всего этого очень хочется выпить.  
Джек слабо улыбнулся, но поспешил к выходу.  
Что ж, можно считать, свое дело в этот раз они сделали.

***

Джек взял со стола бутылку минералки, прижал к виску — после всего, случившегося за сутки, нещадно болела голова. А Фиона, только закончившая скандал, лучше не сделала. Может, она и была права в том, что поступил Джек глупо и неосмотрительно, но на тот момент это было лучшим выходом. И закончилось все хорошо. А вот Уилл молчал, только смотрел тяжелым взглядом. А еще было видно, что брат сильно напугался за него. И вот от этого было плохо.  
Эмерал в стороне разговаривала с сестрой, и они не замечали ничего вокруг. Шоу методично цедила выпивку в стороне, наблюдая за разносом. Риз стоял у окна, иногда бросая исокоса поглядывая на них. Финч ушел в другую комнату вместе с ноутбуком, предварительно смерив всех недовольным взглядом.  
Фиона фыркнула, видя, что скандал должного эффекта не возымел, села на диван, рядом с Чарли. Тот осторожно обнял ее. Эмерал как раз закончила разговор с сестрой, села к ним. Несколько секунд все просто неловко молчали.  
— Так чего вы добиваетесь? — наконец спросила она. — Мне казалось, вопреки стараниям Мартина вы закрыли Разлом.  
— Мы тоже так думали, доктор, — Джек вздохнул. — Но оказалось это временная мера. Помните то, что видел Пол? Конец времени все еще может случиться, мы лишь отложили его.  
— Как и должно было произойти. Значит, те несколько лет, на которые полагался Пол, у нас все еще есть? — София опустила глаза.  
— Да. И мы хотим все исправить. Для этого вы и нужны нам, доктор, — Фиона слабо улыбнулась.  
— Разве мы сможем что-то изменить? Пол видел это будущее. Только без него теперь не будет Ковчега. Все просто… остановится, — Эмерал развела руками, горько покачала головой.  
— И предлагаете просто опустить руки? Дать Хэтчу возможность делать, что хочет? — Джек фыркнул. — Мы не собираемся отступать. Но без вас нам будет труднее. Вы нужны нам, доктор, — он подумал и добавил. — Вы нужны мне.  
София подняла голову, внимательно посмотрела на Джека, на вновь начавшуюся рябь на руках и медленно кивнула.  
— Насколько все плохо?  
— Приступы все чаще, но пока держусь. Только не знаю, как долго смогу, — Джек не стал ничего утаивать.  
— Я подумаю, что можно сделать, — Эмерал кивнула. — Но без ресурсов...  
— Это уже моя забота, — подал голос Чарли, махнул рукой. — Вы, главное, свою работу делайте, а о финансах я позабочусь.  
София слабо улыбнулась, но кивнула.  
— Знаете… я думаю, Пол хотел бы, чтобы мы попытались это сделать. Несмотря ни на что. Я с вами.  
Джек с трудом улыбнулся, но тут же отвернулся. В груди что-то неприятно кольнуло.  
Да уж, Пол был бы за подобную авантюру. 

***

— Я думаю, вам это пригодится, — Финч положил на стол пять ровных стопок с поддельными документами. По одной на каждого.  
Мэдлин уехала еще утром, с новыми документами и деньгами. Подальше от «Монарха». София долго разговаривала с ней, но в результате смогла объяснить сестре, что ей нужно уезжать. О чем бы она не говорила с компанией, она решила остаться с ними.  
— Спасибо, мистер Финч, — Фиона улыбнулась. — И спасибо, что… не стали копаться в нашем прошлом.  
— Не только у вас бывают секреты, — словно нехотя признал Финч.  
Риз переглянулся с Шоу, слабо улыбнулся. Они понимали, что Гарольд все же попытается выяснить, чем конкретно компания так насолила «Монарху». Джек заметил улыбку Джона, кисло посмотрел на них.  
— Нам пора ехать, — Фиона убрала документы в сумку, откинула волосы на спину.  
— Прощайте, мисс Миллер, — Финч сел обратно за ноутбук. — Удачи вам в ваших делах… какими бы они не были.  
Фиона коротко улыбнулась, кивнула остальным. Джек задержался у дверей, как-то странно посмотрел на Риза, будто с жалостью, но ничего не сказал и вышел следом за остальными.  
— Думаешь, еще увидим их? — поинтересовалась Шоу.  
Риз пожал плечами.  
— Только если настанет конец света, — мрачно пошутил он.


End file.
